


Dream Boy

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: What if Ginny Weasley had a habit of writing diaries long before she started attending Hogwarts? And what if she simply imagined Harry as a fictitious friend and started writing letters to him, in each and every page of her diary?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Dream Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Au and OC, the rest are members of JKR's imaginative family.

* * *

**Dream Boy**

Dear Dream Boy,

How is it like to grow up in a house full of brothers? Lucky and barbaric. Mum's busy cooking and cleaning and running around the complete pranksters. Most of the days it is Ron, Fred, and George. Percy is no fun. If you ever accidentally walk into his room, he looks at you as if you are a troll, trampling in his palace of books. Following Bill or Charlie around is exciting because those two will definitely scoop you up in their strong arms and tell you fascinating tales of dragons and far off places. I think those two are the luckiest of the whole lot.

Did I tell you; mum made my favorite jam today? But the twins just ruined the whole fun. They made the slice of bread explode on my face. I am still not smart enough to have my revenge. Bill came back and gave those two earfuls. Mum went ballistic. Ron's sweet though. He found me crying in the barn and brought cheese sandwiches along with jam. He forgot the spoon. It was fun to seat over dad's car and lick the jam from our fingers. That was how Dad found us. Ron is a good storyteller. He told everything to dad, well mostly he stuck to the real thing, apart from how I went flying across the room and how all the food already placed on the table started jumping around like Kangaroos. Percy told me the other day what Kangaroos are. They live in Australia, which is way down the globe.

Charlie's got me a mama dragon soft toy for my upcoming birthday. He said sorry though. He won't be here when I will cut my cake. There are times when we talk about you. Mum thinks you are doing rather fine. Ron thinks you have already grown into a powerful wizard. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, where the twins, Percy and Bill study, often comes down to our Burrow. No, I don't stay in a hole. Rather it is a very big house, with rooms built up one above the other at odd angles. He says wherever you are, you are doing just fine. Mum thinks you live with your uncle and aunt. I couldn't help but ask her often, "Do they love him a lot?" She hugs me and Ron before bidding goodnight and whispers into my eyes, "Oh yes! Darlings, surely, they do. After all, he is one that killed the Dark Lord." I cannot imagine, my mum and Dad and all these brothers have gone suddenly. I cannot imagine being all alone by myself. I try to think about how you would be feeling. But don't worry Hogwarts will give you all the love.

Ron's going to start going to Hogwarts once he turns eleven which is next year. Some days while lying on the grass outside and watching the boys play quidditch in the sky, I wonder how much fun he is going to have. The twins are full of stories of that boarding school. And so are we. Almost every week, Mum and Dad get a letter from their Head of the House Minerva McGonagall with details about their innovative pranks. The last one was really funny. Those monsters had managed to burn off the Greasy Bat's eyebrows. Greasy Bat is Prof Snape. He is the Head of the house of the nasty snakes, the Slytherins. All my brothers are in Gryffindors like mom and dad were. Ron is too rooting for that house though the twins tease him saying, he too much of a Hufflepuff. I gave him half my cookie the other day just to make him stop sulking and making faces like the gnomes.

Ron says you will be attending Hogwarts along with him. I wonder how much noise the Great Hall will make when McGonagall will call out your name for the sorting ceremony. Fred and George say the bloody magical ceiling will fall upon them from the noise the kids will make. They vow to yell the loudest. I will have to wait for two more years.

I wish I had at least one photograph of yours. I wonder how you look. No one knows and no one can tell. Though everyone says I got a crush on you. Stupid. Shush! don't tell Mum, I said that. I would like to think of you as my secret friend. Please not another brother, got tons of them breathing like dragons or eating like one if you consider Ronald Weasley.

Do you know how to play Quidditch? I am not allowed to play unless either Dad or Mum is watching. We got a lot of rickety broomsticks. I miss Charlie a lot and Billy too. Those two make it a point to take me up. It is breezy, chilly and your ears sing, and the sun is a lot brighter up there. The Daily Prophet with moving pictures sometimes runs stories about you but Percy says they have no clue about your whereabouts. Dumbledore gets me a bag full of funny tasting lemon drops. I often wonder how you spend your holidays, must be hell lot quieter and calmer than ours. I don't know how muggles celebrate the festivals. Both the twins and Ron think you will have trouble adjusting to school during the first month. But if you are sorted into Gryffindor, which by the way, all of us want you to, the boys will help you out.

I wished for something during my last birthday before I blew away my candles on the cake. Ever since I could talk, Mum's telling us stories about you. And Dad is telling us what it is like to be in the Muggle world. So, I wished to see you for the first time at King's Cross, or at Platform 9 3/4s. I got a diary as a present from Percy, where I write letters to you. I thought if I could meet you, I would like to give you my filled-up diary. I got many things written inside it. I got kinds of stuff about the Magical world that no one will tell you, and definitely the teachers won't even bother telling you about. Billy says when we are kids, we see a lot of things that grown-ups forget to look for or completely ignore. I got those written down as well.

Soon it will be Christmas and my brothers will come back. Mum's knitting sweaters once again this year. We mostly give each other homemade stuff, but it is fun to be together. Most of the days, it is either, Dad, Bill or Charlie tucking me in at bedtime. Percy is a bit strange, but he can be sweet too. The last time the twins were at home during summer, they had jinxed the footboard of the stairs, I could have broken quite a lot of bones if Perce had not grabbed me at the nick of the time. He cast the tongue-tying spell on both of them, that even Mum couldn't undo. Percy can be a lot stubborn, he waited for Dad to come back, and Bill and Charlie. Catching hold of my hand, he told them the whole thing. That day I felt Percy does love me, but he does not like to show it as the others do. I have spent the rest of the summers giving those two idiots a cold shoulder. Serves them right.

All these months, during the weekends, they have been sending me sugar quills as apologies. I don't think I can forgive them so soon. By the way, does your scar really look like a bolt of lightning, can you really cast a spell with your eyes alone? I could never do magic as a babe. WOW! That makes you bloody powerful.

I got to go now, Mum's calling for dinner. I will write back again. I just wish if you could somehow read my letters, I really don't wish to wait till Ron goes to the 9 ¾ platforms. I wish I have something that in which two people could write from far away, or read what each other had to say. Like having a chat over the parchment, and not through the Floo call. That would actually be fun, then we could both have written back to each other. We won't even have to bother getting an owl.

Anyways got to go.

Like, (um not really love, or maybe)

_Gin._


End file.
